13 Balloons
by xAmuIkuto
Summary: “Amu…” He trailed off, smiling and hugging the gravestone. “Happy New Year’s to you too.” He said. “I love you.” And as if another miracle happened, he heard chimes in the air that whispered back, I love you. AMUTO.


**Nikki:: Well, here's that one shot I promised you about. AND RIGHT AT 12:00 AM TOO!!!! :D 2010, WUT NOW?! God, I cant believe we're already in the two digits in our year. Gah, I feel so old!**

**Ikuto:: I see this is a SAD one shot?**

**Amu:: Way to give away things, Ikuto -rolls eyes-**

**Ikuto:: ...Shut up.**

**Nikki:: ANYWAYS, disclaimer?**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

**13 Balloons**

---

_The stars lean down to kiss you. And I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. 'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly. But I'll miss your arms around me. I'd send a postcard to you, dear. 'Cause I wish you were here. And I'll forget the world that I knew. But I swear I won't forget you. Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, "Oh darling, I wish you were here."._

---

"_I always need exactly thirteen balloons because, for some odd and questioning reason, one pops while I ride over to her in this old bus. And she only accepts twelve balloons. So thirteen does it. Right?"_

---

A woman with blonde, long pigtails and violet eyes sat on a bus that was currently riding back to Tokyo. She was sitting to the left – leaning on the window – of her husband who was currently typing an important document up for his job on his laptop. His emerald eyes were blazing with determination as his chestnut, messy hair, was shifting back and forth as his head pushed it back.

Souma Utau sighed at her husband, Souma Kukai. For how long was he going to work? This was a trip; a vacation for him. But vacations are meant for taking time _off_ of work but instead, here he is, _working_ on his work. He was completely doing it backwards.

"_Kukai_!" The blonde whined to the brunette. "Come on, already! This is a vacation and you are _working_! _Working_! Seriously? Come on! Let's play a game while we wait to get back to Tokyo!" Utau explained to her husband.

Kukai let out a sigh and turned to look at his wife, whose eyes were lit up, expecting for him to give in. "Utau, honey, let me just finish this. Then we can play." He said, before working again. Utau's eyes weren't expectant anymore, seeing that this was going nowhere.

"Forget it, Kukai." She sighed. "I'm gonna sit over there, in the back, and try to have some fun while you work on your stupid, boring work!" She declared, getting up and walking over to the back of the bus while it was still moving.

She looked back to see if Kukai was going to stop her, or at least look back at her. But no. She only got the sound of his fingers hitting against the keyboard of his wireless laptop and his back facing her. She frowned and continued her way to the back.

When she got there, she sat across from a man who wasn't smiling, yet he wasn't frowning. He looked quiet handsome, may she say so herself. His Prussian blue hair lightly touched his eyes and it went down to the nape of his neck. Then his navy blue eyes gave off some sort of feeling to you that wasn't quite understandable. Was it hatred, love, loneliness? She couldn't comprehend it. But his skin contrasted with his other features since it was a glowing pale color.

He looked more than 20 but definitely less than 30, for his age. About 26.

In his hands were balloons. Thirteen to be exact. They were a pretty pink color. A color that would dye a cotton candy; that type of pink. He was also holding a blue envelope which was slightly open to reveal a pink card. And she could make out some of the letters on it. _Tsuki _was all that she could read for the other letters were covered by the darkness of the envelope. For what reason was unknown to Utau as she looked at him with curiosity.

"Staring is impolite, you know." His velvety voice spoke to her, without looking at her, of course. "Y-Yes, I am so sorry about that." She quickly apologized, look at the seat in front of her again.

She found him attractive, of course, but she didn't _hold_ anything of him or for him. He didn't seem like her type, anyways.

"Was there an apparent reason you were staring?" He asked her again, no emotion in his eyes or tone of voice as he looked forward while talking to her.

She didn't actually _know_ how to respond. So she just said, "Oh, no _apparent_ reason. Just curious of why you have those pretty balloons and why you have that card. But, then again, of course, it's not any of my business." She really tried to sound like an adult in front of his presence, but it was hard.

His face and eyes seemed to soften. As if he was _glad_ that she had asked that question, or was it that he wanted to remember something and convey it to someone? Either one of those would have worked fine, though.

"Is it for kids?" She asked out the blue. "If it was, you must be a very kind and honest man." She added.

He lightly shook his head as a sad smile graced his perfect lips.

"No." He simply said. But he seemed to be directing it to everything she has just said; her 'compliments'. "It's not for kids. Someone special and dear to me. My wife, you see." He explained.

"Soon to be wife or currently?" Utau asked him, suddenly pulled into this conversation.

Nothing came out of the young man's voice. He seemed to ponder over the question, as if it was hard to decide. "…I would say, currently." He finally replied.

"For what reason?" She asked.

A light chuckle came out of his mouth. "You're one curious girl, aren't you?" He finally looked towards her, showing her his full face.

"C-Curious is one thing." She said, trying to stand her ground, if possible.

"Well, if you must know," a small smirk formed on his lips, "I'll tell you, just to pass the time until I reach Osaka." He said. But as he said it, there was a hint of excitement in his voice, as if he was trying to cover it up to Utau.

"My wife, Tsukiyomi Amu, _always_ gets angry at me for the littlest things ever." He said, smiling at the thought. "Oh, forgot," He quickly said, "the name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto, by the way." He introduced.

"Souma Utau." She greeted, turning her body so that the legs were handing over the edge of the seat which was to the right and looking at him for him to continue.

"So, yes, back to where we were." He said, also shifting his body so he was looking at her fully, as well.

"You see, when my Amu gets angry, she gets angry. Like this one time we were so angry at each other over one, small thing, she didn't talk to me for a week." A surprised look came onto Utau's face. "Yep, a week. She ignored everything I said and went on with her life." He explained to her. But then a particular look came onto his face that Utau quite couldn't pick up. But he sounded as if he was a little child wanting to tell his story to someone. He was _excited_ and _happy_. For the first time in _many_ years…

"But I missed the sound of her voice, the rush of her skin, you see. That silence was gone as she was to breathe out and I was to breathe in. Her voice was currently the loudest thing in my head at the time – and currently, as well. It hurt to remember all the things she said; violent, sweet, perfect. The pull of her heart is what I was missing." He explained with a sorrowful expression. Well, that's what it looked to Utau as she tried to read him, which was difficult.

"So I ended up getting what she wanted – the thing we got over a fight. And guess what it was? It was a CD. A classical CD, believe it or not." He laughed to himself.

"A CD?" Utau quoted. "You didn't speak to her for a week over a CD?" She repeated. A smile adorned her lips.

"Yes, yes. Over a CD." He confirmed as Utau giggled to herself. "So I ended up giving her thirteen balloons and a card for an apology. And she would always gladly accept them, taking my sorry." He smiled.

Curiosity once again built up in Utau. "Why thirteen though? Why not some other number?"

A light smile came up on his lips as he replied, "Thirteen because I met this girl when she was 12. As for the extra balloon, I always need exactly thirteen balloons because, for some odd and questioning reason, one pops while I ride over to her in this old bus. And she only accepts twelve balloons. So thirteen does it. Right?" He explained to her.

"And the card?" Utau asked.

"Oh, just a card with a sorry and love me written inside it." He said. "It just always does the trick. So why break the tradition? Right, Utau?" He said, pronouncing her name for the first time.

"So, Ikuto," she began, "are you heading over to her, right now?" She finished. He nodded his head as a _yes_.

Utau nodded her head as she looked back at her husband, Kukai. Would she ever get into a fight like this with him?

Ikuto followed her gaze and let out a smile. He knew what to tell her.

"Utau," he said which brought back her attention to him, "love…love is an ocean wide, you see. We swim in it. And the water filling up that ocean is the tears that both of us have cried before or currently." He explained. "You see what I'm getting at?"

Utau collected everything he had just said. "Yes. Yes, I see what you are trying to say." She responded.

"Good. Now take it from one who has been in a fight with his 21 year old wife…" He trailed off, as if he were trying to remember something near and dear to him. "Try to spend every time possible – or make it – with your husband over there." He gestured towards where Kukai was sitting.

"Life is short, you see. We have to make the most of it. And considering that today is the New Year's, why don't you make up? For the start of 2010?" He told her. "Don't let these small matters come between your love." He said. "Because sometimes it can…" He trailed off, remembering something so sour and bitter to him that he couldn't go on.

"Just don't let it get between you and your loved one." He ended up saying.

Utau took some time before nodding her head. "Okay, I'll do it like you do it." She smiled. "I'll cook him his favorite meals, buy his favorite music, and give him a sorry card." She said.

"That's nice to hear." He smiled, ruffling her hair slightly.

---

Ikuto and Utau talked some more before the bus stopped. They had reached Ikuto's destination. Osaka.

"Well, this is where I get off." He said. "Remember what I told you, okay?" He said, smiling at her. She nodded and he got up, leaving the bus.

Only then did she notice the card he forgot to take. The _sorry I love you_ card.

"He needs this to make up with Amu." She took in note as she grabbed the card and ran outside the bus, following to where he was going.

---

Ikuto slowly entered a graveyard, making a pathway that was covered by the snow on the ground.

He walked over to a _gravestone_…entitled _Tsukiyomi Amu_.

He bent down, later sitting on the snow, forgetting how cold it made him.

"Hey Amu." He said, putting his hand on the gravestone. "Here are those balloons I bring you every day. Remember the ones I have to get you for saying _sorry I love you_?" He said, tying the balloons' strings around the grave stone.

"Yep, exactly 12. One popped over the way to here, so yeah, 12." He said, smiling sadly at the gravestone, where Amu laid.

"Everyone misses you, you know. My mom, my dad, your mom, your dad, your sister, and our friends." He informed her. A twitching smile appeared on his lips, out of sadness.

"Hey, did I tell you? I fixed that annoying bed springs that you always wanted me to fix but I always postponed it. Sorry 'bout that. But at least it's fixed now, right? I also redid the whole kitchen by myself and the whole house, actually. I made it look like the dream house we always wanted. A pink and blue painted house. A house for me and you. Please come back. I miss you and love you. Please do. Especially on New Year's? I want to wish you one. Please? I love you." He told her, as if he were begging.

"Oh, here's the ca-" He was cut off by the emptiness of the card. "Ah, I forgot it. Sorry about that." He said, bowing his head slightly. "I'll make it up to you next time I see you. Twice of the balloons, and twice the cards."

And right behind him was a tearing up Utau. A hand on her mouth, silencing the cries coming out of it.

She slowly and quietly walked over to Ikuto, placing the card right beside him before bowing slightly to Amu's presence and running back in tears to the bus.

Ikuto's hands fled around him, wondering if he had dropped the card, only to feel that it was beside him.

He picked it up and placed it right beside the gravestone. "Found it! Here, here you go." He said.

---

Utau went back onto the bus before it left again to Tokyo. She sat right next to Kukai, hugging his arm and cuddling up next to him.

"When we get back, I'm going to buy you your favorite CD and make you your favorite meals? Okay?" She said. Kukai looked at her strangely as he saw stained-tear marks on her face.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked. She shook her head. "I love you, Kukai." Her voice was slightly cracking up.

"I love you too…" He said before closing the laptop and hugging her back.

---

"Happy New Year's, Amu." He breathed. "2010…" He trailed off.

"Can I at least see you before I have to go again? Please? I love you and I'm sorry. But on New Year's, please Amu? Please? …Amu?" He begged, his voice slightly cracking.

And that's went he suddenly felt pressure on his shoulders and warmth surrounding him.

He looked at the snow next to him and, magically, there were twigs on it that spelled out, _Happy New Year's, perv. I love you._ "Amu…" He trailed off, smiling and hugging the gravestone.

"Happy New Year's to you too." He said. "I love you." And as if another miracle happened, he heard chimes in the air that whispered back, _I love you_.

---

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok. I miss you._

---

"_Hey, did I tell you? I fixed that annoying bed springs that you always wanted me to fix but I always postponed it. Sorry 'bout that. But at least it's fixed now, right? I also redid the whole kitchen by myself and the whole house, actually. I made it look like the dream house we always wanted. A pink and blue painted house. A house for me and you. Please come back. I miss you and love you. Please do. Especially on New Year's? I want to wish you one. Please? I love you."_

---

**13 Balloons**

**Nikki:: Yep, the ending made me tear up. No, seriously. I got inspired to write this story by something, and I did. Take in note that Amu, Ikuto, and Utau dont know each other. And Amu, Ikuto, and Kukai dont know each other.**

**Amu:: GAH! That made me cry -cries-**

**Ikuto:: ...Its touchy. That's all.**

**Nikki:: So, this is my last piece of 2009, right? Last disclaimer, last honors.**

**Ikuto:: Please R&R!**

**Nikki:: AND :D....**

**Nikki & Amu & Ikuto:: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! AND WELCOME TO 2010!**


End file.
